Chasing Twisters
by redhairdream
Summary: Arnold is too afraid to take action, so Helga does it for him. very short cute one shot. cant give much of a summary for this, sorry.


**So I absolutely love this song and I thought the hidden meaning matched Helga perfectly, so I wrote this. I hope you like it, cuz I love love love this song:) I seriously recommend you look it up. Listent o the WHOLE SONG! dont abandon it at the begginging.**

Helga's Life at home wasn't all that great. In fact it was near non-existent. Big Bob gave up even trying to remember her name, not that Helga blamed him really. He just didn't have the memory for multiple things. He couldn't focus on much more than work, and he couldn't focus on more than one daughter at a time. And so, Helga relieved herself by writing and playing in her band H.G Project. The semi popular band consisted of Rhonda, Helga Phoebe, Brainy and Curly. They didn't always do the same thing every time, switching it up when the song specifies it. And here they were setting up for their next gig. They had managed to get set up in the main park, opening up for a more popular local band. It was something Hillwood had taken up before Helga had even started up the band, wanting something to bring the city closer. So it was a privilege to participate in the once a year concert.

"Hey Pheebs! Is everything set up?" Helga called. Everyone was dressed to impress, with Rhonda wearing a red tank top with black netted sleeves, brainy wore a navy blue suit jacket over a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Curly work a black button up and an eye patch...for whatever reason with blue jeans, and Phoebe wore a feminine blue suit jacket over a yellow floral tanktop and white skinny jeans. Helga wore short jean short with a dark grey torn v-neck band shirt tucked into it's high waist, pink see through tights, and tall black lace up boots. She had her blonde hair twisted into a french braid crown with the rest of her hair falling in curls halfway down her back.

"All set Helga!" They were ready.

…...

"We never come to these thing's Gerald. The bands always suck, or never play the stuff we like." Arnold frowned. Gerald had convinced him to come this year, only telling him that the opening band would rock this year, and that he wouldn't regret coming.

"Don't worry about it man. Have I ever steered you wrong?" Arnold raised an eyebrow, deciding not to answer. "Right. Well' just trust me OK?"

"Alright, but if I regret this then I don't know what to do with you, but i'll figure it out."

Gerald laughed. "Right. Anyways, lets go find a seat up close to the stage."

Finally after what seemed like forever the stage lights dimmed and brought their attention to the microphone. And young lady came out dressed slightly punk in a black t-shirt and torn skinny jeans. "Alright Hillwood. First i'd like to thank everyone for coming out this year, I can see the turn out is a lot better than it was last year. It seems the opening band is quite popular than?" a few cheers and whoops answered her in reply, one of them being Gerald. "Well, then. I'd like to introduce to you The H.G Project!"

Cheers rang out. Suddenly five of his close friends got on stage. One in particular caught his eye. Helga, looked amazing. Her bare legs made him blush and her long hair hung freely, except for a braided crown. "Alright everybody, your gonna have to give us a bit of slack, this is our first time singing for such a large group. Helga caught Arnolds eyes for a second and winked at him. His eyes widened. Did she just? Helga and Arnold were friends, but despite what Arnold wanted, he never pursued her. He didn't want to ruin the friendship that they had. But she never winks at him.

"We will be singing Chasing Twisters By Delta Rae.

_I was born with lightning in my heels_

_sewed a spur into my ankles_

_Bit a horse under the steel._

_And I lost hope when I was still so young_

_Had an angel on my shoulder_

_But the devil always won_

Arnold was stunned. He had no idea how beautiful Helga's voice was.

_And Oh, I lost it all when I got here_

_And I can feel you even now_

_Breakin' horses in the sky_

_I can taste you in my rage_

_And in the sweat upon my brow_

_And I went home,_

_Chasing twisters in the canyon_

_My cathedral is the badlands_

_Dust and devils on my conscience_

_Come back to me darlin'_

Helga watched Arnold as she sang the rest of the song, hoping beyond anything that he would get the message. That he would realize how sorry she was for treating him how she did, and how much she needed him.

_So kiss me now_

_this whiskey on my breath_

_Feel the lives that I have taken_

_What little soul that I have left_

_And oh, my God, _

_I'll take you to the grave_

_The only love i've ever known_

_The only soul I've ever saved._

_And I went home_

_Chasing twisters in the canyon_

_My cathedral is the badlands_

_Dust and devils on my conscience_

_Come back to me Darlin'_

_And i've been waiting for so long now_

_I can feel you in the hollow_

_And every cloud on the horizon_

_come back to me darlin'_

Arnold was stunned. She was speaking to him. He knew what she was saying to him. He wanted to go on stage and interupt her but he had a feeling she had more, so he forced himself to sit still. Little did he know, Gerald was watching him, a knowing grin on his face.

_Don't you know I dream about you_

_Run, Run_

_Don't you know I dream about you_

_Run, Run_

_Don't you know I dream about you_

_Run, Run_

_Don't you know I dream about you_

_And I went home_

_Chasing twisters in the canyon_

_My cathedral is the badlands _

_Dust and devils on my conscience_

_Come back to me darlin'_

_And i've been waiting for so long now_

_I can feel you in the hollow_

_And every cloud on the horizon _

_Come back to me darlin'_

_Come back to me darlin'_

_Come back to me darlin'..._

The last note trailed off. And before Helga could count to ten, Arnold was standing before her. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Helga laughed. "I didn't want you to think I was playing some cruel joke on you."

Meanwhile, Gerald hopped onstage and grasped phoebe around the waist. "So do you think it worked?"

Phoebe grinned from ear to ear, just and the crowd hooted and hollered. Arnold was hold Helga, tightly to him, kissing her forcefully. They all heard a vague murmur from the main microphone. "It's about time."

**So what did you think about this little piece of fluff? I know it's relly short and doesn't have much of a story. Please review! I love constructive criticisms... ttfn my lovlies:)**


End file.
